Instinctus Primitiva SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Driven by curiosity, Hermione Granger found herself returning to the shrieking shack following Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. What she found there was something unexpected that would change life as she knew it forever...
1. Prologue:Cold Blooded Fate

_**Instinctus Primitiva SSHG**_

 **A SS/HG fanfic by The Sortiarius13**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Mature Themes, Sexual Content, Nudity, Language, Abuse, Violence, Elements of Rape, Imprisonment, Ect...**

 **{Driven by curiosity, Hermione Granger found herself returning to the shrieking shack following Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. What she found there was something unexpected that would change life as she knew it forever...}**

 **{"Now the dark begins to rise...Save your breath, it's far from over...Leave the lost and dead behind...Now's your chance to run for cover...I don't wanna change the world...I just wanna leave it colder...Light the fuse and burn it up...Take the path that leads to nowhere...All is lost again...But I'm not giving in...I will not bow...I will not break...I will shut the world away...I will not fall...I will not fade...I will take your breath away...Fall..."}I Will Not Bow,Breaking Benjamin**

 **Prologue** **: Cold Blooded Fate**

 _The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** hite-hot agony ripped through the beaten and broken body of current Headmaster Severus S. Snape as he clinched his jaw in the wake of the pain he suffered as the venom of Nagini raced through his veins. The acceleration of the blood due to the cutting of his jugular vein via the dark lord had not made the agony any better. It had been fortunate for the former Head of Slytherin House that he had taken steps at self-preservation prior to being cornered by the tyrannical dark wizard.

The muscles in his body were going numb and the loss of oxygen as his throat swelled only made him dizzy.

With fumbling fingers, Snape managed to pop the Bezoar into his mouth before his jaw clenched shut and he was unable to open it further. The convolutions racked his body almost as if he were being hit by an unforgivable curse.

There was blood everywhere.

No doubt more than enough to give whomever ventured into this place pause.

 _The flickering images of a girl with strawberry hair and emerald green eyes flashed behind his cold obsidian gaze._

 _Her name had been Lily._

The rapid spreading heat made his body cold and clammy on the outside and his vision began to darken. Outside he could hear the battle waging as wands burst with magical energy of all kinds in a bid to have their respective sides emerge victorious in the wake of this war's end. Severus Snape had felt the encroaching exhaustion reach him and he found he could no longer keep his weary tear filled eyes open.

He had hoped Potter had gotten what he needed and that the boy would die bravely as his mother had all those years prior.

 _The sadness behind his emerald green eyes had been so like hers._

Snape looked around the shrieking shack one last time knowing all too well that his miserable life was at an end, but there would be no peace for someone as lowly and unloved as he. He would be scorned even in death for the murder of Albus Dumbledore and not a single witch or wizard would care to know the truth even if it stared them plainly in the face.

He had had done his duty.

He had made the ultimate sacrifice and now Harry Potter would have to do the rest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Soot and debris had been all around followed by small fires and numerous bodies both deceased and greatly injured in the wake of the fighting. There had been no doubt that magical blood had been spilled here in this place that had once been the beacon of magical education. Shaken by the losses before her, and squeezing her wand as if it had been for dear life, Hermione Granger made her way through the toppled stone and the sea of bodies as she neared what had been the edge of the court yard.

She could not get the image of her dying Potions Professor out of her mind as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

At the time they had not known how to react given that Snape had murdered Dumbledore.

The images of his neck swelling in the wake of the venom from Nagini entering the wound and his bulging obsidian eyes laced with tears. It had been clear that he no longer needed to hide his pain behind the pretense of feeling nothing as the evidence made it's way down his sallow pale cheeks.

A sadness filled Hermione as she continued toward the shrieking shack.

There had been more to Professor Snape that anyone had ever known and now there would be no way for any of them to truly understand him.

From what Harry described he had seen in the vivid flashes of memory Snape had shared with him, the Potions Professor had come from an abusive home and suffered more abuse and neglect while attending Hogwarts.

After all his suffering in life it pained the emotional witch to know that he'd be left in the darkness of the shrieking shack unclaimed by anyone whom had truly cared for him because as far as she had been aware there was no one and the death eaters were no fans of a traitor to their dark lord following Harry's admission that Snape was working with Dumbledore even as he lay dying.

Hermione traveled passed The Whomping Willow and down the secret passage into the shrieking shack unsure if she wished to see what lied beyond the door and up the makeshift stairs. With her heart pounding in her chest and her hands trembling she pressed forward attempting to steel herself for what she might find when she ventured to the last place she had seen Professor Snape alive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Panic filled the downed wizard as a burst of self-preservation filled him. Despite the pain and the anguish, fear and paranoia had ruled his once vastly keen mind as he struggled to get to his feet stepping in his own pool of blood and scrambled for his wand. His heart beat rapidly in his chest only serving to pump the poison into his veins faster.

The dizziness had come and gone once more as he placed himself in an upright position and then finally leaned against a shadow covered wall. The footsteps had been all he needed to hear to send off a very primitive spell striking whomever it had been as he fumbled with his wand. The sound of a thud in the semi-darkness had gotten his attention and he raced out of the shadows to greet what he had spelled.

He looked down at the seemingly sleeping form of Hermione Jean Granger. His mind had been infected due to the prolonged exposure to the venom despite his best efforts to quell the effects of the poison but he had survived. The sting of death had not taken him as he struggled to keep up right as if running on pure instinct.

Feeling his knees buckle, Snape ended up dropping to the unconscious witch's side.

He noted the pleasant scent of jasmine from her hair and the soft look of her skin.

"L-Lily?" he said as if confused.

Hermione made no move to reply as she had been unable to due to the spell.

Snape's confusion seemed to lessen as he gazed upon her.

"Lily." he said happily as he scooped the unconscious witch into his arms and held her close. "Sev found Lily."

A look of brief happiness filed across his face, until he heard unfamiliar voices outside of the shrieking shack. He had been filled with an intense fear that whom ever it was had been coming for "Lily"..."his Lily."

Grabbing his wand and aiming it at the opposite wall, Snape blasted himself and the unconscious Hermione Granger out of the shrieking shack taking off into the night without a single trace left behind to indicate the direction of the journey.


	2. Chapter 1:The Primitive One

_**Chapter 1: The Primitive One**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: Wanted to try something new today...mostly to keep the muse alive given my current mood...it seems to be helping some...Happy Thanksgiving...}**_

 _Uncharted Forest, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione awoke to the smell of something cooking over an open fire and quickly noted the warmth of something clad in what appeared to be fur. She had moved rather slowly not wishing to disturb whomever it had been that had shuffled about the small room as if in fear of discovery. There had been no apparent damage to her person as she noted her various minor cuts and scrapes were healed in the wake of the final battle's aftermath. She vaguely recalled being in the shrieking shack and noticing that Professor Snape's body had been removed despite the enormous pool of blood that covered the slick wooden floor boards.

The figure that stood hunched over the fire had been poking at something with a stick as she attempted to sit up shoving the whatever had covered her off to the side. Once she had done this she was immediately hit with blistering cold that caused her to shiver uncontrollably. The figure seemed to notice her sudden shift and turned his attention toward her.

As he neared her, her eyes widened in recognition of the figure.

"P-Professor Snape?" she said confused. "Professor what are we doing in the middle of the forest and why aren't you dead?"

Snape simply watched her as if confused by her words.

"No Nape." he said in a child-like tone. "Sev."

"S-Sev?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

Snape went back to the fire and grabbed what appeared to have been a small animal roasted on a stick.

"Eat." he said as if demanding.

Hermione had taken one look at the well cooked small animal and had been about to decline when she noted the harshness of her former Professor's expression.

She didn't want to appear ungrateful given she had not known where they were let alone where her wand wizard had after all been responsible for the death of Headmaster Dumbledore and making an enemy of him was not going to do her any favors in the long run.

"Eat." he said again seemingly more impatient.

Hermione carefully took the stick from his grasp and began eating, focusing on the pangs of hunger in her belly rather than what she might have been given to alleviate it.

"T-Thank you...Profess..." she began noting the confused glare filing across his face. "Thank you...Sev."

He appeared to grunt in approval before making his way back toward the fire.

Hermione watched him devour his selected meal as if he had not been accustomed to table manners. Once he had finished he parted with his trademark frock coat and stretched despite the biting cold that surrounded them.

He turned his attention back toward her.

The young witch had not known what to say as he seemed to be watching her rather intently.

"I-Is there something on your mind...Sev." she said unsure how to approach this strange situation.

It had been clear that nothing was as it seemed with the Potions Professor.

Snape said nothing as he got to his feet and took off toward the sound of what Hermione figured to have been a stream.

The witch had attempted to get to her own feet only to find that it had been easier said then done given they had not wished to co-operate with her. She wondered if it had been the result of exhaustion or the damage she might have suffered during the final battle.

After a few moments, Snape returned with a small container filled with fresh water.

"Drink." he said with wild eyes as he handed it to her.

She noticed he had been soaked from his neck to his chest. There was no doubt in her mind that he had taken a drink as well.

The grateful witch drank the water and handed the container back to Snape whom make it vanish with a wave of his wand. He made his way back to the fire and seemingly stared into the flames.

Hermione felt her eyes become heavy as she tried her best to stay awake but the chill of the cold and the filling of her belly had been much too much to ignore.

Snape seemed to figure as much and made his way over toward her as he placed whatever it was that covered her before back over her.

"Sleep." he said.

Giving no argument, Hermione found herself drifting off once again, this time voluntarily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Later..._

Hermione awoke once more to find she had not been alone as Snape's ebony clad body wrapped around her own beneath what she came to realize was a bear's skin. The both of them had been fully clothed beneath the bearskin but the awkwardness of her former Potions Professor sleeping with his arms around her had been unnerving.

A howl in the distance seemed to get Snape's attention as she felt his body tense and he suddenly released her grabbing his wand.

Snape got up as if he had not wished to disturb her and ventured in the direction of the sound, but not before casting a powerful shielding charm over the seemingly sleeping witch.

The loss of his body seemed to amplify the blistering cold that surrounded her and she shivered once more.

The chilly witch had not understood what was happening nor why she had fallen into Snape's care, the images of his pooled blood covering the floor boards back at the shrieking shack and the flashes of battle during the wizarding war's end still lingered in her weary mind.

Snape returned several moments later nursing what appeared to be an injured shoulder as he collapsed back onto the make-shift pallet beneath the bearskin beside Hermione.

She concluded he had successfully driven back the wolves and felt it was safe enough to lie back down.

Hermione grew tense when he wrapped his arms around her again effectively causing her shivering in the wake of the cold to cease. The confused witch had not been able to keep her eyes open long given the brutality of the cold but she could have sworn she heard him speak as he too drifted off.

"Lily." he had muttered before succumbing to sleep once more. "My Lily."


	3. Chapter 2:On The Outskirts Of Inquisiti

_**Chapter 2: On The Outskirts Of Inquisition**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _Uncharted Forest, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **S**_ nape had another fire going when Hermione awoke a third time but the cold had not been as bad as it was before. She sifted the bearskin off her and sat up. She couldn't understand how they had gotten from shrieking shack on the grounds of Hogwarts to the middle of an uncharted forest in Scotland. The young witch had her suspicions that all had not been quite right with Professor Snape as he moved about defensive in his posture and seemingly on edge. He had called her Lily as he turned in for the night. She had been almost sure of it.

"Profess...Sev." said the cautious witch needing answers as well as not wishing to upset him.

Snape turned to face her still evidently confused as he moved closer. She noted yet another stick with some poor charred animal in the center of it. Her growling stomach had left no room for debate and nor had her Potions Professor as she took it and ate what she could. He seemed satisfied that she had chosen to comply once more and turned his attention toward getting to the stream.

"I-I'd like to come with you...if you don't mind." she said.

Snape looked at her confused for a moment.

"No." he replied. "W-Water bad."

Hermione looked the peculiar wizard over, finding herself sharing in his confusion.

"Water...you mean the stream?" she asked.

Snape said nothing for a moment then nodded once more.

"W-Water hurt Lily." he replied. "Sev get drink."

"Lily?" asked Hermione not at all understanding him.

Snape seemed to smile a bit before reaching down to stroke her cheek much to the witch's utter shock.

"Sev get drink Lily." he said before taking off once again.

It had come to Hermione's attention that Snape was using a strangely simple speech so unlike the vastly intellectual speech he had been so quick to show off when addressing his lessers.

She noted he looked rather strange as well, his hands trembled often and he seemed to be incapable of relaxing even for an instant. She also noted he favored one side of his neck in the wake of Nagini's attack.

Before she could recall any major changes in his otherwise abrasive personality, well aside from him referring to her as "Lily", Snape returned with a container of water for her to drink.

"Drink." he said handing her the container.

Hermione looked inside inspecting it for a few moments before meeting his curious gaze and finally drinking it down. She had been quite thirsty for some reason and in need of more answers.

"Profess...Sev." she began getting his attention.

"Lily." he replied meeting her eyes.

"Sev...why are we all the way out here?" she asked. "We have plenty of people worried sick about us back at Hogwarts."

Snape suddenly narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lily want Potter?" he said almost bitterly. "Potter back at Hog...Hog-warts."

Hermione's eyes widened as she noted the aggressive stance he had taken.

"Profess...Sev." she began. "We have other friends...they're probably worried about us."

"Potter not get Lily." he said rather testily. "Sev keep Lily."

Hermione blinked now understanding why her Professor had been speaking so strangely.

"Professor...Sev did something happen to you?" she asked. "Something bad?"

Snape grew quiet for a few moments as if trying to come up with a decent reply.

"S-Snake...bite." he seemingly forced out. "Sev hurt...Sev always hurt."

He took off his trademark frock coat tossing it onto the ground as he showed off his glaring wound. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the swollen red flesh surrounding the despot's serpent pet's bite marks. From the looks of it she could tell the Bezoar had been effective and it had been the initial reason his life was saved drawing a good deal of the lethal aspect out of the venom, but it seemed to have left a few devastating effects in it's wake.

Turning her attention toward figuring out what had been wrong with Professor Snape, Hermione carefully inspected the wound.

She noted the puss and blood that seemed to fill the wound.

"I've got to find some way to drain that or it might become infected." she said.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sev I don't have time to argue with you." said Hermione shifting into crisis mode. "Who knows how long this has been in your system."

"Lily bossy." he muttered.

"If it will get you to do what is necessary to save your life then I am." replied Hermione leading him back toward the fire and near the log he had sat on moments before leaving to get water. "I need you to hold still."

Snape seemed to be without a rebuttal as she moved her hand along the fine teeth pricks. He grunted as she reached into his inner pocket and pulled out his wand. She didn't know if her idea would work but Snape had to trust her at least a small amount if she was going to keep his wound from doing more damage.

The black veins that accompanied the bloated colorless flesh of his neck unnerved her but the guilt of having left him to suffer in silence before finding out that he was always a member of the Order of Phoenix had been what kept her on course.

"I'm apologize if this hurts you...Sev." she said. "But we have to drain it before it becomes a much bigger problem."

Snape clinched his fists as Hermione summoned forth a bit of magic to puncture the wound and drain it's dangerous mixture. The Potions Master's body temperature shot up and he was sweating profusely as his immune system kicked into high gear in a bid to force out the poison filling his veins.

Once the magical puncture and draining had been complete, Hermione had been unable to use the wand to seal the wound given Snape had passed out in the wake of the fever getting the better of him.


	4. Chapter 3:The Inner Workings Of The Pri

_**Chapter 3: The Inner Workings Of The Primitive Brain**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update..late post.}**_

 _Uncharted Forest,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **J**_ ust as Hermione initially feared Professor Severus Snape's lengthy exposure to the cocktail of magical venom from Voldemort's serpent familiar Nagini, had caused significant damage to his mental function. He had not been able to process much new information and had been deprived of a good deal of his memories. His recognition of her as Lily Evans, whom Hermione had found out from Harry to have been the very same witch as Lily Potter, Harry's tragically deceased mother, was one of the first symptoms. The Potions Master managed to nullify the toxic aspect of the venom via a Bezoar but it was much too slow to nullify the damage done to his brain coupled with being deprived of oxygen it only seemed to increase the chances for his current condition to develop.

Hermione watched over Professor Snape but he didn't seem all that bothered by the constant sweating and the continued aches. She took a chance when he had lost consciousness to gather what she could to brew something akin to tea for him given the absence of her wand and the limited use of his.

Snape had been sweating profusely, as if his body was attempting to expel the toxins naturally but the attempts had been to no avail. Moving quickly, Hermione brewed the herbs she collected, which had not amounted to very many that weren't already poisonous. It was difficult to function in the midst of an uncharted forest. Without her wand apparation was near impossible and going on foot without protection was just as dangerous.

The young witch settled for focusing her efforts on getting her Potions Professor better.

While he slept, she managed to use his wand to construct a cabin to keep them better protected against the elements. It was the final use of his wand as his magic seemed to be in short supply due to his condition.

Professor Snape slept for what she believed to have been three days before his eyes opened and he was walking about in the darkness muttering to himself. She had not known that the poor wizard had been subjected to sleepwalking due to his condition and it only served to terrify her all the more but still she didn't leave him choosing instead to take the risk of great personal harm to save him.

She had not known if it was because she felt guilty for leaving him to die in the shrieking shack or if it had been in a bid to repay him for his own acts in saving her life since the day she met him.

The very astute witch didn't doubt that Harry and everyone else would be searching for her. She hadn't exactly left a note to say where she was headed during the conclusion of the final battle and there was absolutely no reason to believe had survived the attack from Nagini. She had just hoped when they were discovered that she could get her former Professor the help he would require.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **Later...**_

Night fall saw Hermione periodically checking on the ailing wizard despite keeping her distance. He awoke a time or two to wander around and mutter but she managed to get him back into bed before turning in herself. Taking a chance, Hermione went to fetch supper only to find herself cornered by a feverish and weary Severus Snape whom had still been addressing her as Lily.

"Lily no go out." he said rather harshly as the pain surged through him. "Lily get hurt...Sev get eat."

"Professor...Sev." said Hermione catching herself. "I can take care of myself."

Snape's obsidian eyes narrowed and he muttered something about Potter and stormed out into the cold. Knowing she couldn't leave him to wander in his current condition, Hermione went after him careful to keep herself out of harms way.

The confused wizard moved rather quickly making his way to the stream, the sound of the rushing water had apparently gotten his attention. Fearing that he'd drown, Hermione quickly reached the stream.

"Sev don't!" she shouted getting his attention as he stepped into the water.

"Lily?" he said confused. "Lily go back."

"Sev it's much too cold for you to be in that water this time of night." she said. "Please come back...I promise I won't leave you alone again just...just come back."

Snape turned his attention back to the rushing stream.

"Sev get eat." he said.

The ailing Potions Professor reached into the water and blasted two fish out onto the bank and they landed in a basket he had conjured shortly before he was swept by a current much too fast for him to keep his balance in. Without a moment's thought, Hermione raced down to the bank of the stream and leapt into the water.

She didn't believe Snape had the presence of mind to swim for himself nor did she believe that he could actually swim given the many jokes about his aversion to water.

The fear that he had hurt himself worse than before had been evident as she reached the thrashing wizard and pulled him onto dry land. Snape coughed out a bit of the water before it entered his lungs and rolled onto his back as he looked up at the panting Hermione Granger.

"Sorry Lily." he said with a sad smile. "Sev forgot...water bad in dark."

Hermione checked his temperature and did her best to keep him calm.

"Sev...please don't do that again." she said finding herself shivering.

Snape nodded still attempted to catch his breath.

"Sev make warm." he said suddenly pulling the trembling witch close to him. "Sev sorry Lily...Sev no mean it."

Hermione sighed noting the pitiful look he had on his pale face.

"It's alright Sev." she said softly. "We'll just go and get warm."

Snape nodded.

"Okay Lily." he said. "Sev get warm."

After a few moments of gathering their composure, Hermione led Snape back to the cabin she conjured. He had been sure to grab the basket full of fish as they headed back toward the cabin. They had just crossed back into the warmth of the heated enclosure when Snape placed the basket in a safe spot before he felt the sudden onset of pain in his head.

"Sev are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I don't feel good Lily." he said seeming a bit off balance.

"I-Is it your head?" she asked straight away. "Sev did you hit your head when you fell?"

"I-I don't know." he replied seeming to have a hard time recalling.

 _The girl with strawberry hair was back._

 _Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the light of the sun as she raced across the barren meadow. There had been a cave she wanted to enter and she held his hand as if to pull him._

 _"Come on Sev." she had said._

 _"I-I don't think this is a good idea Lily." he replied noting the nervousness in his tone._

"Sev?" said Hermione examining him.

"Lily." he said reaching out to her. "Sev no go to dark place."

Hermione seemed to understand that Snape had either been hallucinating or remembering an event from his past.

"It's okay Sev." she said softly.

"I'm sorry Lily." he said sadly. "I'm sorry I was bad."

"Don't worry so much." said Hermione attempting to change the subject. "Let's just enjoy the fish you caught...you did very well today and we can get warm by the fire."

Snape seemed pleased that she had been content by his meager efforts.

"Lily happy?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Of course Sev." she said sweetly.

Snape seemed to relax a bit after that.

"Sev make Lily happy." he said evidently pleased with himself.

Hermione watched him as she prepared the fish knowing his condition was the least of her worries given he had still been declared a fugitive from justice following the revelation that he had murdered Dumbledore. What had been wore was the poor wizard was in no condition to defend himself should any of the Aurors find him.


	5. Chapter 4:Search And Slumber

_**Chapter 4:Search And Slumber**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update..late post.}**_

 _Cabin,Uncharted Forest,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 ** _F_** resh fish and a warm fire turned out to be beneficial for the both of them as Hermione huddled in the transfigured blanket with a no longer shivering Severus Snape. The young witch watched the vibrant red-orange flames dance across the log that had been put in to feed the fire and increase the warmth for the two of them. Severus insisted on having Hermione sit with his arms wrapped around her to keep her safe. The exhausted witch humored the mentally unstable wizard possibly because it allowed her to keep an eye on him and get some much needed rest after the scare they had.

The Potions Professor wrapped his arms around her still trembling slender form and turned his attention back to the fire. He seemed proud that she had even bothered to listen to him this time around as if it were some great accomplishment. The witch did her best to appear grateful despite it being more about keeping him occupied so he wouldn't hurt himself further.

"Sev take Lily bed." he said looking at her with a rather serious expression.

"I'm alright Sev." she said trying her best to keep from yawning.

"Lily sleep." he said urging her once more.

"Oh alright." she replied. "But you need sleep as well."

He chuckled at that.

"Lily bossy." he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sev is quite bossy too." she replied in her own defense.

He chuckled once more seeming to concede the point.

The two of them turned their attention to lying down to get some much needed rest. Severus Snape's condition had still concerned Hermione however and she meant to do more in terms of looking into it come morning. The last ting she needed was him coming to harm and not knowing why.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Outside, Random Hospital, Muggle World..._

Harry James Potter frantically searched the grounds of the castle in a bid to locate the missing witch Hermione Jean Granger. Panic filled him as he had come to the conclusion that Hermione had been gone for much longer than anyone had realized. The bodies of the dead had taken precedence over the search for the missing witch despite the growing urgency given how many death eaters still lingered considering how many escaped during the fighting.

"Are you sure you didn't see her?" asked a frantic Ron Weasley questioning yet another group of medical professionals with a photograph of the missing witch.

"No." replied the head nurse. "We have no one of that description here."

The green eyed wizard had grown even more frantic in the search for his friend.

"That's the last of the hospitals." replied Ron worried. "No one's seemed to have noticed Mione's disappearance."

"Which makes me convinced that the death eaters are behind this." replied Harry narrowing his green eyes in rage. "If either one of those bastards think that I am going to negotiate a pardon for them because they have her..."

"Calm down mate." said Ron taking a breath. "We've been at this all night...we're not good to Mione dead on our feet...let's turn in for the night and start fresh in the morning."

"We have to find her Ron." said Harry frantic. "She'd never rest until she found us if we were missing."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"But we aren't her." he replied. "And Mione's no slouch she's probably figuring out a way to contact us...or at the very least get away from her captors."

Harry sighed thinking back to how many times Hermione's intellect saved their collective hides.

"You're right." he said agreeing with Ron. "But we still need to find her."

"Agreed." replied Ron. "We will find her though mate...make no mistake about that."

Harry and Ron took their leave of the hospital still deep in thought as to where Hermione could have gone. Professor McGonagall had issued a school wide search for the missing witch and the remaining Order Members and Ministry Aurors took to the skies in search of the witch. The wizarding world had been in quite an uproar noting that one of it's greatest heroine's had been possibly abducted by the enemy. None had been aware of how truly close to home the missing witch had been.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Cabin, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Hermione had been fast asleep beside the Potions Professor as he seeped to scoot closer to her. The warmth from their collective bodies had been welcome given the cold outside. The young witch had slept rather peacefully knowing she had been safe within the arms of her Potions Professor. Despite him not being in his right mind, he seemed quite protective of her when it came to the creatures dwelling in the wilderness.

She didn't know the full extent of his injuries or mental damage via Nagini but she didn't want to believe it destroyed all of the Potions Professor's mind. He had been a very brilliant and challenging instructor as well as a surprisingly kind and caring man despite what he had been through in his younger years and who's side he pretended to be on during the wizarding wars.

To hear his extensive vocabulary reduced to child sentences had been rather heart breaking for the young witch whom had sat in his Potions Classroom during her first year to hear his enticing speech about the differences between practical magic which resulted in foolish wand waving and silly incantations and the art of Potions making.

The way his eyes lit up as he described such a thing had only made her want to learn from him more.

Sadly he had not taken too kindly to her enthusiasm despite her best efforts to convince him otherwise. Still, the sad young witch had not wished to see the brilliance of her most favorite Professor extinguished so brutally due to the likes of Voldemort and his wretched serpent. With a sigh, she drifted off to sleep finally burying her thoughts beneath her dreams.

Snape curled up beside her holding her as if his life depended upon it. He had been in a deep slumber according to his snoring. It was apparent that the warm fire and the freshly cooked fish had done wonders for him.


	6. Chapter 5:Dreams Of A Bad Nature

_**Chapter 5: Dreams Of A Bad Nature**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...There is a method to madness...believe it or not...either way I have to get on with the story...}**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead, Elements of Rape...**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _Lily Evans had been racing across an open field, her yellow sundress swaying with each step bringing more attention to her slim body as she moved. She had barely reached the age of 16 teen and her curious notions were getting the better of her. Severus Snape had followed close behind, his brooding nature not at all having an effect on the smiling and happy red head._

 _"Come on Sev." she urged pulling and tugging on his hand as she lead him toward the darkened cave._

 _"What are we doing here?" asked Severus unsure of their surroundings._

 _Lily let go of his hand briefly and cleared out all the spider's webs and dirt as she stretched a make-shift cloth onto the cave floor._

 _"Lily." began Severus feeling nervous as he looked down at her._

 _"Relax Sev." she said sitting down on the cloth._

 _She pat the empty space on the cloth beside her and he reluctantly sat down._

 _He had not known what she had in mind when he followed her to this cave but it seemed strange when she suddenly pressed her soft pink lips into his trembling pale ones. He had never kissed a girl before and the shock of it had not been lost on her._

 _Lily giggled a bit as she kissed him again._

 _"Just relax Sev." she said continuing the kiss as his lean body tensed._

 _Much to his embarrassment, the sudden onset of Lily's kisses had caused his cock to harden and his breathing to quicken._

 _His cheeks turned beet red and he pulled away from Lily ashamed of his body's reaction to her._

 _"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he stammered._

 _Lily sighed._

 _"Sev." she said softly. "Don't be scared...I invited you here because I want to share this experience with you."_

 _Severus arched a brow at this._

 _"Y-You want to...with me...?" he asked confused. "I-I didn't think you felt that way about me Lily."_

 _Lily Evans lifted her arms up and slipped out of her yellow sundress as it fell down to the floor, Severus had been stunned by the beautiful contours of his best friend's body as she rolled over toward him._

 _They shared an intense kiss as she let her hands journey to his lap and she briefly fondled the bulge in the center of his trousers._

 _"Lily..." groaned Severus as he closed his eyes in reaction to the intensity of their exchange._

 _"Just relax Sev." she Lily as she covered his body with her own continuing to kiss him as if she knew what she was doing._

 _Before long, Severus Snape found himself naked under the gaze of his best friend's emerald green eyes as she stood equally nude before him as they continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies with their curious hands. The cloth had been welcome against the harsh floor of the cave as they found themselves lying on it in a tangled mass of limbs._

 _"Lily." said Severus with his eyes closed as he towered above the witch of his dreams._

 _She seemed nervous as he positioned his pale lean body between her thighs. She had never seen a boy's body before but figured they all looked the same as she allowed the only boy she had ever trusted to show her the unexplored notion of sex. Severus had not been any closer to understanding it than she had as he did his best to make her comfortable._

 _The both of them had been trembling as she felt the intense pain of his rather enormous cock invade her depths for the first time._

 _Lily let out a scream of agony that startled Severus as he noted the tears stream down her beautiful face._

 _"I-I'm so sorry." he said not understanding what he did wrong._

 _"It's okay Sev." she said determined to get this over with. "It's suppose to hurt the first time."_

 _"I-I..." he stammered once more trying not to lose himself in the pleasure that flooded his brain despite his best friends agony._

 _He had been less inclined to stop at this point and began to thrust his hips in a bid to shift positioned to make it easier on her. His discovery of motion during intercourse had purely been an accident as Lily let out a moan in the wake of his movements._

 _Upon clarification that it felt good for him to move if only a little at a time, he did it again and again._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The Cabin,Uncharted Forest, Unknown Location..._

Hermione Granger shifted in her sleep as she felt the strange sensation of another's weight press against her slender body. The sensation of someone kissing her along the neck and the exploration of rough calloused hands along her smooth youthful flesh had caused her to slowly awaken. She had only managed to gasp before she felt the unfamiliar intrusion between her thighs as her apparently still asleep Potions Professor had plunged his rather massive cock into her untouched depths.

"P-PROFESSOR SNAPE!" shouted the witch in horror as she felt the agony of his first thrust invade her slender body.

She had not known how he had managed to spell away either of their attire given that he had been asleep but she attempted to awaken him to no avail. His body had been burning up as he pressed himself as deep into her being as he could get.

The sweat had been dripping off his face as he continued to thrust into the unwilling witch below him. Tear streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she found herself losing her virginity to a man whom the entire wizarding community wanted dead.

"Lily." he muttered in his sleep as his body seemed to function on it's own.

Shocked into silence as the streams of tears continued to fall down her cheeks, Hermione attempted to find a way to end this before he did something truly dangerous. Unfortunately, she underestimated how strong and how intense his thrusts were as he began to ravage her young body in the wake of his dream.

"Lily." he groaned as he continued to pound her into the make-shift bedding.

Hermione had tried to take her mind away from the scene. Only Snape's aggressive pounding of her body coupled with his impending release had not allowed for it.

"Professor..." she tried despite the feeling of disgust that filled her as she spoke to him. "Professor stop..."

Snape seemed to have other intentions as he continued as if she had never spoken at all.

"S-Severus stop." she said louder."SEV PLEASE STOP!"

The rabid pounding stopped but the it was much too late to end the act as his release came soon after sending her over the edge against her will. Snape pulled away from her and rolled onto his back.

Hermione had watched him with narrowed eyes as his chest continued to rise and fall in the wake of his snoring.

Fear kept the witch awake as she crawled into a corner and sat with her knees pressed against her chest. The tears kept coming as she tried to make sense of why her Potions Professor saw fit to rape her while she slept.

Never in a million years would she have believed he'd be so callous as to do something like that to her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Cabin, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape had not been anywhere around when Hermione awoke to find herself in a make-shift bed and covered with animal skins. The fire had been roaring and heat spread evenly throughout the cabin as she managed to crawl out from beneath the covers. What Professor Snape had done to her the previous night had seemed more like a bad dream as she made up her mind to run the first chance she got. There was no way she was going to stay in the cabin where he could do it again.

No sooner had Hermione reached the door to the cabin did the ebony clad wizard enter with a big smile filed across his sallow pale face.

"Lily." he said happily. "Sev got eat."

Hermione had been furious that he had the nerve to appear so innocent after what he had done.

"Get away from me." she said not at all hiding her anger.

He had been confused about her sudden anger and wondered what he had done wrong.

"Lily?" he asked unsure of himself as he attempted conversation.

"I said get away from me!" shouted Hermione as she moved passed the confused wizard and bolted out the door.

"Lily wait." said Snape trying to convey the danger of her taking off blindly. "Woods bad."

Hermione ignored him as she continued to run anywhere had been better than being stuck in that cabin with him as far as she was concerned.

"LILY!" shouted Snape looking around frantically as he tried to find her.

His voice had been broken by misery but he was determined to keep her safe.

Hermione had not known it but the rapid images of Lily Evans being killed filled his mind as he dropped to his knees under the weight of implications.

"LILY!" he shouted again.

Hermione had been long gone nearing an old stream and following it to see if she could reach the nearest town.


	7. Chapter 6:Rage and Condemnation

_**Chapter 6: Rage and Condemnation**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **A** fter numerous hours of following the stream, Hermione Granger found herself lost in the middle of the forest with no clear route back to even the cabin as she moved hoping dusk wouldn't catch her given that she was utterly defenseless without her wand or supplies. She had been freezing ever since she left the cabin and seemed to regret not enjoying the heat while she was surrounded by it. The image of Professor Snape rushing after her filled her with terror as she moved about the woods knowing all too well what he had been capable of. He had seemed harmless in the light of day with the speech pattern of a child but his antics the previous night proved he had been just as dangerous and twisted as Harry had said he was before the war.

The freezing witch moved briskly through the trees hoping to put as much distance between her and the wizard whom had raped her as possible. She had been so intent on getting away from Severus Snape that she had paid little attention to her surroundings as she found herself in the cross hairs of a local predator aimed at making her into it's latest meal.

The low ruffle of the creatures steps had gotten the witch's attention at last and she found herself face to face with an eight eyed arachnid with saliva coming from it's glands as it planned to attack. Hermione had managed to fend it off with a broken tree branch before taking off in the opposite direction. She had not survived the second wizarding war just to become the meal of some forest dwelling monster.

The terrified witch moved as fast as her legs could carry her before she tripped over a twisted root sticking up from the ground and sprained her ankle. The wretched spider attempted to close in as she tossed the tree branch in it's direction resigned to her fate despite her fury.

As the creature attempted to lung forth with it's venom dripping pincers, a flash of ebony had went passed her and she found herself looking up at Severus Snape as he combated the spider. The wizard tossed the witch his wand and pushed the spider back with his bare hands as Hermione sat there for a moment frozen by shock.

"R-Run Lily..." he said struggling against the spider.

She noticed he had looked quite awful since she had seen him last.

Rage built up in the witch as she grabbed her Potions Professor's wand and began casting hex after hex killing the spider in the wake of her fury and tossing Snape into a nearby tree. Her rage had been so brutal that she was beating him with hexes before she noticed that he had barely been able to take a breath.

His obsidian eyes had been wide in confusion as she glared rather murderously at him stopping short of unleashing an unforgivable curse on him.

"Lily?" he asked unsure why she had been so angry with him.

"I am not Lily you brainless git." shouted Hermione angrily. "She was killed during the first wizarding war and it was because of you."

Snape froze as Hermione continued on her tirade.

"Harry was right, you're nothing but a twisted monster that should have been killed after Voldemort unleashed his stupid snake on you!" she shouted.

Feeling her rage get the better of her, Hermione levitated Snape in the air poised to unleash another set of hexes.

"I hate you!" she shouted. "I wish I never tried to help you!"

Snape had only seen Lily tell him that she hated him the flashes came back as the witch bombarded him with hexes before he found himself dropped onto the forest floor.

He said nothing as he lied there letting the witch walk away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Cabin, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Morning had come once more to find Hermione Granger alone in the make-shift cabin. There was no sign of the Potions Professor as she noted the fire had not been lit and the place had been freezing. The exhausted witch moved over to the area where he kept the fish and noted there had been one left. He had not eaten apparently and it meant she could at least enjoy breakfast.

As the hours passed there still had not been any sign of Professor Snape, the gnawing voice that had been her conscience had made it nearly impossible for her to get on with her day. Snape's wand had been only a few feet away on the make-shift table where he prepped the fish when he cooked it and as a result she knew he had been utterly defenseless.

The git had come to her rescue against the spider and she felt she owed him at least that much.

Retracing her steps back to the spot where she left Snape lying on the ground, she had been shocked to note that he had still been there but he wasn't moving. Genuine fear washed over Hermione as she found herself kneeling beside the ailing wizard.

Up close she could see that he had been bloodied and much too weak to make the trip back to the cabin.

Uncertain if this was her doing or the work of a wild animal, the guilt had begun to set in.

Snape didn't seem to respond to her at all looking away as she attempted to administer aid only to find that his wand had not been working again.

"I-I'm sorry." he said weakly as he forced himself to look into her eyes. "Sev...bad."

Hermione ignored him not at all wishing for the wizard to expire as a result of her own cruel actions in the wake of her rage at being raped.

"Just hold on." she urged as she again attempted to get his wand to respond.

Once more it had proven to be useless as she groaned in frustration. Thinking quickly, Hermione came up with another way to get them back to the at least the cabin.

"Just hold on Professor." she said racing against time to keep him stable and get them back to the cabin.

Snape had been content to just lose consciousness as soon as he noted that she had been gone.


	8. Chapter 7:Childish Antics

_**Chapter 7: Childish Antics**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Cabin, Uncharted forest, Unknown World..._

 **O** bsidian eyes opened to the interior of the familiar cabin as Severus Snape attempted to sit up feeling his body had been warmed by the animal skins as he attempted to get to his feet. He had been stopped by a watchful Hermione Granger as she pushed him back down into the make shift bed. There was no telling how long he had been unconscious but he had noticed that she was watching him intently. The amber eyes of the witch before him had confused him at first.

"Why am I here?" asked Snape as he looked around the room.

The sudden instance of him speaking in a complete sentence had been strange to hear after all this time.

"You were ill." replied Hermione as she fought the urge to yawn.

"Why are you here?" he asked bit bitterly as his back was pressed against the animal skins.

"To make sure you aren't dead before trial." she replied bluntly.

Snape had once more been confused by her words.

"Where is Lily?" he asked evidently still confused.

"Lily's gone." replied Hermione at least pleased he wouldn't be confusing her for his former best friend any time soon.

"Why?" he asked seemingly unnerved by these words.

"She died." replied the amber eyed witch at least attempting to soften the blow. "A long time ago."

"Potter?" he asked unsure if he knew how to ask. "Potter boy?"

"Harry's alive." replied Hermione at last noting he was at least up to date in his memories.

"Sev not need you." he said attempting to get to his feet once more. "Why are you here...not Lily?"

He didn't seem alright with the news of his friends loss.

Hermione sighed noting his speech had still been like that of a child.

"You hurt Sev." he said glaring at her.

"You hurt me first." replied the amber eyed witch. "I didn't ask to be raped because you couldn't tell what year it was."

Snape looked at her shaking his head.

"Sev no hurt..." he began having no recollection of it. "Sev no hurt you..."

"Hermione." she said rolling her eyes.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Hermione." replied the annoyed witch. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Sev no hurt Mine." he said ignoring her attempts to put him back into bed.

"I said you can't..." she began.

Snape moved around her toward an empty pot where he freed his cock from his trousers and began to relieve himself. Hermione attempted to shield her eyes from his monstrous appendage only to find that she had no choice in the matter once he appeared to be having difficulty aiming and standing on his feet at the same time.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." hissed Hermione as she stood behind the rather annoying wizard as he aimed his urine stream into the pot.

The contented grunt that escaped his pale lips only served to anger her further but she reminded herself that he was an seriously ill wizard. Once it was evident that he had been finished, she escorted him back toward the bed careful not to come in contact with the freakish flesh python between his legs.

Falling back into bed, Snape looked up at the strange witch whom had taken Lily's place.

"Mine?" he asked with an arched brow.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he was never apparently going to use her name correctly given his mental state.

"What?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you." he replied with an innocent smile that she had never believed him capable of.

"Nice to meet you too." she said giving in at last.

There was no point in harboring a grudge when he couldn't even remember creating the reason for it to begin with.

The sound of the wizard's stomach rumbling had gotten her attention.

"Sev get eat." he said attempting to get up again.

"No." said Hermione forcing him back into bed. "I'll get it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Table, The Cabin, Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Snape had been unceremoniously launching the green vegetation that she had carefully gathered in a bid to give him a varied diet to promote faster healing, across the room much to her annoyance. It had taken her hours to find vegetables that weren't poisonous or had adverse hallucinogenic effects. The notion of his lack of care for her efforts had made her want to strangle him.

"Severus Snape if you launch another ball of green into the air I am going to make sure you wear it." said Hermione sounding almost like Molly Weasley in the wake of the Potions Professor's childish antics.

He narrowed his obsidian eyes at her and launched another into the air as it flew passed her plate and onto the floor below.

Hermione got to her feet grabbing his wand and waving it into the air as she shouted in anger at the now trembling wizard.

"Sev sorry." he said looking more like a wounded pup than the Potions Professor she had known for the passed six years. "Sev sorry Mine."

Seeing the pitiful look that filed across his sallow pale face had been what stopped her from out right hexing him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Cabin Uncharted Forest, Unknown World..._

Night fall had been especially fun with Severus choosing to play around in the animal skins as opposed to going to bed. The witch had taken care to secure him in his own makeshift bed before turning in for the night. There was no telling what the mentally unstable wizard had been capable of given his ever shifting mental capacity. The witch reasoned it was all due to the potency of Nagini's venom as she slowly drifted off to sleep unsure what to make of the drastic turn her life had taken.


End file.
